


Star

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a surprise visit from his cousin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

Barry was just expecting a nice relaxing day with his boyfriend and friends. They had all slept over the night before, much to Joe’s caring but they were adults and nothing was damaged. Iris was in the kitchen with Eddie, trying to teach him the special pancake recipe that she and Barry had created when they were younger. Caitlin was with Lisa in the living room, trying to help Shawna tame her hair. Apparently Mark accidentally caused the worst type of weather last night that messed her hair up badly. Said man was arguing with Hartley and Axel while Mick tried watching the game with Len. Barry wasn’t really expecting anyone to come over which was why when he opened the door and was attacked by a blonde haired girl he fell over with a yelp.

“Hi Barry!” The girl shouted happily.

“Star! What are you doing?” A young teen in a red hoodie shouted.

“S-Star?” Barry stuttered out, eyes wide.

“Come on Marco! Come meet my cousin! Barry this is Marco! I’ve been staying with him and his parents for the last few months! Why did you never tell me Earth was so cool? I would have come here way before this. I mean if mom and dad knew I was visiting you they’d have a cow but-” Barry quickly covered the girl’s mouth.

“Okay Star! That’s enough!”

“Oh! Who are they?” Star asked curiously.

“Scarlet? Who is this?” Len asked as he walked over.

“I’m Barry’s cousin! Star Butterfly at your service.” Star had hopped up and gave a dramatic bow before snagging the boy’s arm, “And this is my super best bestie Marco!”

“Barry, you have a cousin?” Iris asked.

“How come you’ve never mentioned it?” Len asked. Barry opened his mouth but of course Star got there first.

“That’s easy! It’s because mom and dad don’t want us to have anything to do with each other since Aunt Nora disappeared to Earth and hadn’t come back to Mewnie! Besides humans aren’t actually supposed to know about-”

“Star!” Barry hissed, covering her mouth. That was the first time that she actually looked at him. Her eyes went comically wide as she yanked his hand away.

“What happened to your face?” She reached up, beginning to pinch at his cheeks, “Where are your marks? Oh! Wait. Aunt Nora must have hidden them right? I can fix that!”

“Star!” Marco shouted as Barry shouted,

“No!” The next thing that Barry knew he was hit with a bright flash of light.

“Dude…” Cisco trailed off, jaw dropped open.

“There we go!” Barry didn’t even hesitate to speed off, looking in the nearest mirror. On each cheek was a lightning bolt.

“Wow! When did you get fast!” Star shouted up, “Is that a new spell?” Immediately Barry was down stairs, the pink wand in his hand. He felt it change but he paid it no mind.

“No, it isn’t magic and you aren’t going to use anymore spells in here got it? Or I will be calling your mother. I have enough things going on without adding all this to it.”

“Fine, I won’t cast anymore spells.” She sighed dramatically before swiping it back, “So, these your friends?” Star asked. Barry just rubbed his face tiredly. He was so done with all of this.

“The one on the snowflake pants is my boyfriend.”

“Aw! That’s so cute! Hey Marco you should bring Tom over! We could all get to know each other!”

“Star, they’re strangers!”

“Pfft, strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet!”

“Woah, hold up. Tom… Tom as in Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?” Barry asked as he gave his cousin a look.

“Well he’s Marco’s boyfriend now and he’s gotten his anger management down better?”

“No. One pyro is enough.” Barry ignored the look Star was giving him in favor of sitting by Len and leaning against him.

“Everyone my cousin Star. Star this is my boyfriend Len and his sister Lisa. Lisa is dating my friend Cisco over there.” He pointed to the two. “Over there is my foster sister Iris and her husband Eddie. That is Mark, Axel and Hartley. Mick is over there. This is Caitlin and Shawna.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Iris said with a frown.

“I know, but I’m not the only one.” Barry said with a pointed look to Star who was smiling sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little sister's fault. She got me watching SvtFoE.


End file.
